


Gratification

by samstoleaburger



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Clothed Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The friction of denim was maddening, almost enough to make him lose it. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short: one of my friends convinced me to join a site, I did, looked around for a bit and ran into a picture of (DMC4)Dante grinding on Vergil while they're both dressed. And then this happened.  
> (Though I wrote this on the 27th of last month...)
> 
> I'm just going to post this before I change my mind. Enjoy.

He groaned from his position on the floor, biting down on his scarf that came undone earlier and squeezed his eyes shut as the hands on his hips tightened their hold. His ass was pressed firmly against the hips rolling against him, an answering, breathy moan echoing his grunt at another grind. He pressed a hand down on the mat, digging his nails into the surface as he grabbed hold of his scarf with the other, grip tight and his mouth fell open in a gasp as one thrust in particular rocked him.  
  
One of the hands released their death hold on his hip and trailed up his back. "Fuck, Vergil."  
  
"D...Dante, no -" A hitch of breath. "No more. I...I can't..."  
  
There was a weight slowly lowering itself over him, heat radiating off of the source and Dante's hand rested just in front of him, inches from his face. The friction of denim was maddening, almost enough to make him lose it. Almost.  
  
Doesn't mean he wanted to cream his pants like a horny teenager.  
  
"Dante."  
  
"Vergil." A breath ghosted over his ear, causing him to open his eyes and arch his back as Dante pressed his dick against the mounds of his ass harder. " _Vergil_."  
  
Lips brushed over the shell of his ear, a tongue poking out to trace along the outer rim and it takes all his willpower not to whimper when teeth sink into his neck. His mouth parts on a moan, husky and nearing the edge of desperate, as Dante's hand reaches down and cups his confined cock. He tips his head back, giving more room to mark his neck up and rocks down against the dizzying pleasure of Dante's palm.  
  
"You're going to kill me," passes his lips without his say and there's a chuckle for his troubles. "You're going to _kill me_."  
  
A chin rests on his shoulder and Dante's placing a soft kiss to his temple. "What a way to go, huh?" He squeezes and kneads and _presses_ -  
  
His eyes widen and he grits his teeth, grinding out, "Oh - _oh God_..."  
  
"Yeah." Dante sounds as breathless as he feels and he vaguely feels the dick pressed against him jump. "So fucking amazing, Verge."  
  
More.  
  
More.  
  
 _More_.  
  
He's going to cum. He's so close to cumming and he needs to. Needs it so bad. Like molten fire is flowing through his veins and needs out.  
  
"Da-Dante...need..." He swallows, thick and hard, and reaches out to grab hold of Dante's wrist. Tight. Shaking. "I need -"  
  
"I know. I got you, Vergil."  
  
A twist of the hand, a hard thrust, gratification, heat -  
  
He moans, loud and long, as his nails dig into Dante's skin. They both tense, shaking from the aftershocks and Dante collapses on top of him, blanketing him with his body. It's both satisfying yet unwanted at the same time, this sudden crushing weight. It's gone almost as soon as it came, hands massaging his back in a silent apology.  
  
A whispered declaration is soon uttered in his ear.  
  
He catches his breath, turning his head and meeting the mouth that speaks such sweet, sweet words.


End file.
